First Love
by Ensoleillement
Summary: Todo ese encanto que me atraía a Shadow desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él continuaba con sus acciones, pero ya no poseían efecto alguno en mí. Creo y se enteró que yo no daría paso a algo más que una linda amistad, quizá por eso detuvo sus cortejos. Lo sentía mucho por él, en verdad sólo me atraía. Aunque esta noche se veía guapo; bastante guapo. AU ViDow. Regalo :3


Hola! Este fanfic tiene algo muy muy muy MUY especial. Es dedicado a **_Eri Shimizu_**, ya que ayer fue su cumpleaños nOn/ Espero que te guste, lo hice con cariño :'D

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son de mi pertenencia,

AU. POV Vio.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**First Love**

Arribé al gran local ajustando la corbata alrededor de mi cuello. Suspiré, rebuscando en mis bolsillos el pase de entrada, a pesar que lograba diviar en la puerta a un hombre con lista en mano. Más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿Cierto? Me acerqué, acomodando mi traje.

— ¿Nombre? — preguntó sin verme.

— Vio Link — respondí.

Con el dedo fue casi hasta el final de la hoja de papel — Adelante, diviértase.

Agradecí, caminando con una rosa en la mano. Observé y estudié el lugar. Resultaba majestuoso, elegante, digno de una muchacha que cumple quince años. Busqué con la mirada a cualquiera de mis compañeros. No hallé a ninguno. Típico de ellos, o mejor dicho, costumbre mía el ser de los puntuales.

Poco a poco la gente empezó a ocupar el lugar. Hice plática con unos compañeros, hasta que llegaron dos de mis mejores amigos; Blue y Red. Ellos traían, al igual que yo, rosas en la mano. Los minutos pasaban con normalidad, hasta que un codazo de Blue me obligó a observar la entrada.

Y lo vi.

Saludando a sus compañeros estaba Shadow Link, uno de los donjuanes del año de estudios.

— Mira quién ha llegado — me codeó más.

— Ya lo he visto, tonto — suspiré.

Y como era de esperarse, Blue empezó a molestar.

Todo había empezado cuando Shadow, el año anterior, inició un acercamiento hacia mí. No negaré que hubo química, en el sentido que confabulamos bastante rápido. Nos llevamos bien desde un principio, hasta que llegado un día, las cosas se tornaron extrañas; me buscaba en los recesos, intentaba captar mi mirada durante las conversaciones, y de vez en cuando invadía mi espacio personal. Yo lo dejaba ser, después de todo, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Un tiempo después, disfrutaba de esas acciones. Fue una época especial, pero todo pareció desmoronarse cuando me enteré que yo le gustaba de veras. Y no sé por qué, todo ese encanto que me atraía a Shadow desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Él continuaba con sus acciones, pero ya no poseían efecto alguno en mí. Creo y se enteró que yo no daría paso a algo más que una linda amistad, quizá por eso detuvo sus cortejos. Lo sentía mucho por él, en verdad sólo me atraía.

Aunque, esta noche se veía guapo; bastante guapo, a decir verdad.

Por momentos su mirada caía sobre mí. Intercambiábamos sonrisas cada cierto lapso de tiempo, y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a acercercarse. ¿Aún le gustaré? Esa pregunta surcaba a través de mi mente.

De pronto y me importaba demasiado.

Sentí un corto tamborileo de dedos en mi hombro. Giré el rostro; era mi mejor amigo, sonreí con picardía.

— Qué guapo — reí

— Calma esas hormonas — soltó una risa, siguiéndome la broma.

Ya junto a él, me sentía más a gusto. De todas formas, no me atrevía a tocar el tema de Shadow. ¡Ni siquiera lo había saludado! Además que con Green –mi mejor amigo– hablar sobre el amor resultaba una charla casi infinita.

Sobretodo porque él y yo teníamos historias bastante distintas sobre aquello, con el único parecido que, en ambos casos, todo resultaba un fracaso.

La quinceañera ta había ingresado. Se veía bastante linda, emocionada.

Típico de una chica.

Y de pronto, la fiesta dio inicio.

Me dirigí a la pista de baile junto a Green con cierta torpeza al no saber qué hacer. Nuestra conversación era a gritos por el alto volumen de la música. Éramos los únicos en ella, o eso parecía, la gran mayoría se encontraba en la barra.

Y no, no bebían ni agua ni bebidas gaseosas.

Pronto, ya encendidos por el alcohol, los jóvenes ingresaron, y la fiesta inició, pero de verdad. Yo bailaba, aunque no tan emocionado. No soy de los que llegan a la locura en una celebración. Prefería mantener la compostura junto a Green, divirtiéndome sólo lo suficiente.

Pero nunca falta algún espíritu festivo.

Red, rodeado de compañeros, bailaba emocionado. Era casi un vicio, él adora bailar, y sobretodo, el que se unan a su festejo. No estaba ebrio, él no es de los que se divierten de esa manera. En fin, de momento a otro me jaló de la muñeca, logrando que ingresara al centro junto a él. Me avergoncé y quise volver al círculo, pero él sólo pedía que le siguiera el paso que hacía. Me negué. El insistió. Lo hice, y una ovación de todos los que nos observaban me animó a continuar. Esto se tornaba divertido.

Pero cuando lo noté, había perdido de vista a Green.

E inesperadamente, alguien me llevó fuera del círculo.

Lo observé, aferrándose a mis manos.

— ¿Bailamos, Vio?

No entendí la razón de un leve calor en mis mejillas, pero gracias a las luces apagadas, no se notaba.

— Claro. Hola, Shadow.

Me pregunté si habría tomado.

— Hola, Vio. Te ves muy bien.

— Gracias, tú no te quedas atrás.

Me tomó de la cintura, y bailó. Yo posé ambos brazos tras su cuello, siguiéndole el paso. Iniciamos, para empezar, una conversación a modo de saludo. Reíamos por momentos, a pesar que para oírnos era necesario, o gritar, o acercar la oreja a los labios del otro.

Respiré hondo, Shadow poseía un aroma delicioso.

Cuando lo noté, nuestros rostros se encontraban bastante cerca. No podía dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No podía. Él sonreía, dirigiéndome una mirada que podría hacer caer encantado, o encantada, a cualquiera. Y, casi mágicamente, la distancia fue acortándose.

Sentí un revoltijo en el estómago.

Observé sus labios.

Quería que me bese

— No vas a besarme ¿O sí? — pregunté.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? — respondió, con otra pregunta.

Claro. Claro que quería ese beso. Sentir sus labios por primera vez. Pero, era muy extraño ¿O no? Hasta hace unos minutos sólo me parecía bastante atractivo. Y ahora, sólo quería que me bese.

— No.

Él sonrió — No importa, puedo esperar para ese beso.

Parpadeé sorprendido — ¿Cómo?

— Oh, Vio — rió — He esperado un año por ti. Aún puedo hacerlo.

Y ese revoltijo en mi estómago se volvió más intenso.

Aun así, no pude evitar sonreírle.

— Shadow — suspiré — Iré al baño ¿Me esperas?

— Obvio, todo lo que necesites — guiñó el ojo.

Me separé suavemente, y caminé hacia el baño. Me crucé con alguien que conocía.

— ¡Green! ¡Acompáñame!

Ambos ingresamos allí. Lo primero que hice fue lanzarme agua al rostro.

— ¿Qué hay con Shadow? — dijo él — los vi muy juntos.

— No sé — volví a lanzarme agua, el sólo oír su nombre me hacía temblar — Sinceramente, no lo sé.

— No dejabas de mirarlo — continuó — asustaba hasta cierto punto.

— ¿Tú crees? — deshumedecí mi piel con un poco de papel higiénico — ¿Tanto así me dejé llevar?

Él me miró con una sonrisa — Te gusta ¿No es así?

— No sé, creo que sí me gusta — encogí mis hombros con un gesto embobado

— ¿Se besaron? — preguntó, arreglándose el traje.

— No, le dije que no lo hiciera — suspiré — Y lo gracioso de esto es, que sí quería ese beso.

— Quién te entiende, Vio — rió

— Al menos dijo que esperaría por mí — me sonrojé al recordar esa frase. — Lo hace desde el año anterior.

— ¿Eh? ¿Así que aún le gustas? — alzó una ceja sin dejar su sonrisa — Oh cielos, algo pasará, estoy seguro.

Asentí, entre ansioso y nervioso, y salimos del baño. Sin embargo, unos pasos más allá de la puerta, una de mis amigas, Zelda, se abrazó a mí de momento a otro.

— ¿Zelda? — preguntamos Green y yo al unísono

— Tú eres más que ese idiota — habló dirigiéndose a mí — no se te olvide.

La observé, sonrojada, medio ida.

Y con un cigarrillo en los dedos.

Ah, estaba ebria.

No me sorprendía. Zelda no creía que Shadow fuera bueno para mí. Simple, él no era como ella. Me trataba como una bola de cristal; nadie podía tocarme, creía que todos podrían hacerme daño. Según ella, nadie estaba a mi altura, y si alguien lo estaba, tendría que ser evaluado por ella.

No, no estaba enamorada de mí. Sé que no; sólo era una amiga que quería juntarme con alguno de sus compañeros fumadores.

Pero no me dejaría manipular por ella.

— Estás bebida — le dije.

— Júramelo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Jurarte qué?

— ¡Júramelo!

— Zelda, ¿Qué juro si no sé de qué hablas?

— ¡JÚRAMELO!

Solté un suspiro — Lo juro.

— Eso es — sonrió satisfecha, y me dejó.

Green me miró, y se partió en carcajadas.

— Alcohólica

— Y que lo digas.

— ¿Vas a volver con Shadow?

Reí un poco — No te dejaré solo.

— Oh, eres un gran- — alguien le tocó el hombro, y él giró el rostro. — ¿V-Vaati?

— Uhm, Green — le sonrió el recién llegado — ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?

Green me miró de reojo. ¿Qué hacía Vaati? Él era quien había logrado que, para Green, el amor resultara un fracaso. Habían sido pareja durante un largo tiempo, pero Vaati lo echó todo a perder, haciendo sufrir a mi mejor amigo. Yo he sido testigo de casi todo su sufrimiento, y en verdad, me alegra que ya no estuviesen juntos.

Pero, ahora que Green ya lo había olvidado, Vaati regresa por él.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo, nadie lo está. Aunque, admito que Vaati tiene gestos muy tiernos con Green ahora. Quizá y en serio estaba arrepentido, y sólo quiere obtener lo que perdió.

Pero eso ya es cosa de él.

Le sonreí a mi amigo — Iré con Shadow — guiñé el ojo, y antes de perderlos de vista, pude notar cómo Vaati lo tomaba de las manos.

Al volver, Shadow me esperaba, bebiendo agua.

Se puso en pie, tomándome de la cintura y volviendo a bailar. Poco a poco, la intensidad de la fiesta fue aumentando, y por primera vez, me dejé llevar. Parecía realmente ebrio por mi estado de felicidad, pero bien sabía yo que no lo estaba. Lo mejor fue que Shadow nunca soltó mi mano. No recuerdo haber bailado con otra persona que no fuera él. Me sentía en éxtasis, en el sentido que ya casi no tenía noción de lo que sucedía en la fiesta. Saltaba mecánicamente al ritmo de la música, enlazando mis dedos con los de él. No paraba de reír, sudaba un poco pero eso no me importaba; me despeinaba, los pies me explotaban, pero no quería parar. Sólo pararía si Shadow lo hacía. No quería separarme. No quería en lo absoluto. Me abrazaba por momentos, y yo le correspondía. Cantábamos las canciones, nos reíamos.

Fue inolvidable.

Y el momento de la despedida, acerco sus labios a mi mejilla. Yo quería más que eso.

Mucho más.

* * *

En clases de lo único que se hablaba era de la fiesta del fin de semana. No podía evitar contarle a mis compañeros lo que había sentido con Shadow. No sé, estaba emocionado. Sí me gustaba, lo tenía más que claro.

Sin embargo, todos mis amigos reaccionaban igual.

Los "consejos" que recibía eran los mismos; _**Shadow no es bueno para ti. Mereces más.**_

Detestaba esos comentarios. ¿Acaso llegaban a conocerlo tal y como lo hacía yo? No, era puro prejuicio. Odiaba la gente prejuiciosa. ¿Cómo criticas a alguien si no sabes su historia? Y además, sé que existe gente que me valora y lo que deseen, pero no soy un dios. No soy perfecto, no es que no haya nadie a mi "altura".

Todo eso había nacido porque yo jamás me había enamorado en serio, sólo había llegado a una atracción. Y cuando alguien me atraía, y por hechos de a vida me enteraba que era viceversa, la atracción se destruía.

Y ahora que esa ya no atracción, sino gusto, permanecía por primera vez. Cuando parece que al fin es mi oportunidad de sentir lo que es estar enamorado.

Nadie está de acuerdo.

O eso creía. Me encontraba tan ilusionado, y a la vez decepcionado de los que dicen ser mis amigos. Pero hay siempre un ángel en medio de un infierno.

Mi mejor amigo. Por algo lo llamaba así.

Green estaba de acuerdo por la única razón que yo estaba feliz. Llegó a decirme que, si esa era mi elección, entonces estaba bien. La opinión del resto no importaba realmente. La felicidad la busco yo, otra persona no vendrá a buscarla por mí.

Y con tal que una sola persona me apoyara. Sólo una. Entonces estaba más que seguro de lo que realmente quería.

¿Y qué pasó con Shadow?

Volvió a sus acciones cortesanas. Me buscaba, pero era distinto. Ahora esperaba que realizara sus acciones. Me acurrucaba al sentir sus abrazos, y me encontraba ansioso cuando no venía por mí. Sólo quería estar con él. Amaba sus sonrisas, me encantaba lo caballero que podía llegar a ser, me hacía reír. La pasaba demaiado bien junto a él.

Oh, estaba enamorado.

Y llegó el día. El día que creía tan distante.

Sentados, ambos. En una butaca, todo pasó en una butaca.

Me miró a los ojos.

— Me gustas mucho, Vio.

Me sonrojé.

— Tu también me gustas, Shadow.

Rió, y sin pedirme permiso me robó un piquito de los labios. Me sonrojé. Le pedí otro con la mirada. Él depositó otro beso corto, luego otro, y otro, y otro, y otro. Soltaba suspiros. Disfrutaba sus labios. Hasta que uno de esos besos cortos se tornó más largo. Hubo un movimiento suave y rítmico. Era de mi gusto. Se abrazó a mi cintura, y yo acaricié suavemente su torso. Él continuó, con ternura. Yo correspondí, embobado. No fue tan largo, pero para mí me besó durante siglos, que me dejaron con un cosquilleo en el abdomen.

— Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Me tomó de la mano con una sonrisa y se puso en pie. Yo lo seguí, emocionado. Un camino de pétalos de flor color violeta. Empecé a sentir el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón aumentar. El camino llegó hasta un pequeño columpio, y alrededor de ese columpio se encontraban más pétalos de violeta, formando un corazón. Había algo en el columpio. Me acerqué. Un anillo muy bello al lado de una inscripción "¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?"

Me cubrí la boca. No podía ni creerlo. Miré el anillo. Lo ajusté en mi dedo, y sin más que hacer, me abalancé sobre Shadow. Él cayó de espaldas. Lo besé una y otra vez.

— Sí quiero. Sí, sí, sí y millones de veces sí.

Rió con ternura, besando mis labios repetidas veces.

— Te quiero.

— Y yo a ti.

* * *

Basado en hechos reales :'3

Espero que te haya gustado mucho uwu Y que lo hayas pasado bien ;o;

Y gracias a mi bff por dejarme usar su experiencia. ¡Te quiero!


End file.
